NickCraft
by FluffyKathy
Summary: 0. Mysterious blocky creatures have invaded Santa Barbra. The psych gang got a visit from a mysterious teen, who claims that he want to help them. With the murder cases and an invasion on the raise, can the group trust this teen? A wise man once said: You always have a choice, even when there seems to be none.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych (TV show) or Minecraft. I only own my OCs. Enjoy**

* * *

 **Episode four (part 2):** The Choice and the Aftermath

-Nick's POV-

Shawn, Gus, Lassie, and Juliet (along with anyone who I met) have completely forgotten about me. They have also forgotten about Steve and the blocky creatures. Their memories were erased by my biological mother. Steve, Mr. Pudding, Hunter, and the other blocky creatures went back to their own world. Steve takes care of Hunter now.

Hunter became the first creeper to talk in English and to become known for his piano abilities. Hunter has no recollection of how he learned either. It does no pain me to see these people, who cared about me, to act as if nothing has happened. Lassie and Shawn bickering over their cases. Gus finally went after tap dancing as a hobby. Juliet is still herself. Steve becoming Hunter's music agent. Mr. Pudding still chases cats. Herobrine was revived by Notch the second Steve went back home. I have watched them from my laptop on my earth. It is not creepy at all. They do not know I placed cameras on them before I left. It is almost as if I am watching some kind of drama TV show.

That aside, Bill revived my father. Jade erased my family's memories of me. I don't care really. I asked her to do so. After discovering what I am supposed to be, I became more cold then before. I did not care if my friends and family forgot about me. I do not care if I am a tool in the eyes of Bill and the other gods. I do not care about my biological family. I do not care about my brother and two sisters that Bill introduced me to. I do not care at all. So much so, that I destroyed the entire universe of Earth 15.

There is just a gray-ish void left. The gods suspended all life forms in these purple-ish bubbles. The life forms are in a state of sleep. They are to be burned and turned to ashes. The gods plan to create a utopia. They are celebrating at the moment. I am the odd one out. I decide to take a stroll in the void. I walked what felt like hours until I stumbled upon a man. It was an old man. He seems to be the only life form that is not in the bubbles. I head over to him.

"Did your bubble pop, sir?" I ask him. The man turned around in panic. He has black hair in a bowler-shaped haircut, grey eyes, a white and gray striped shirt (makes him look like some kind of referee), light blue pants, and dark blue shoes. The man has a walking cane in his left hand. In his right, he has a black beanie. "N-No. I was just contemplating my life." the man said quickly. He seemed a bit pale. He did not look lost and seem to know what just occurred. "I'm Nick and welcome to the void." I said forcing a chuckle. I extend my hand to this man. "I'm Mandy, the author." Mandy said looking at me. He did not shake my hand. How rude! I retrieved my hand. "Author? You some kind of writer." I asked him. I should have asked him why he has a name of the opposite gender.

"No. This is going to sound crazy. Plus I am not supposed to tell anyone. I am breaking a rule here. But I must make an exception." Mandy said sternly. I look at him in an odd way. "Out with it already. I am getting board." I said jokingly. I am practically forcing myself to act like everything is okay. "I can control people." Mandy said bluntly. I can tell the guy is not joking. Looking at him, he might at well be my grandpa. "Okay, Mr. Author. If you can control people's lives, then why did you not stop the person who destroyed the entire universe." I asked him sounding a bit harsh. Mandy took a deep breath. "I haven't controlled anyone since what I did to my character. It happen before you were born, Nick." he said with sad eyes. I let him talk for bit. I pulled out two folding chairs from my VI box. I umm... might have taken some things before I destroyed the entire universe. Don't judge me.

"Thanks" Mandy said as he and I sat down. "I made Bill and Jade to be the perfect couple. The stories were fun and there was always adventure. I thought it would be harmless to make them villains for a bit. I forced them to be someone they are not. Bill and Jade became corrupted. They convinced Lucy the goddess of weather, Lucifer the god of time, and Nebula, their once enemy. They could not convince me or the god of destruction or goddess of sea to make a utopia. Together, the gods killed the last god of destruction and sea. They planted a tree where their children would emerge. Bill and the other gods wanted their children to be the ones to continue their work once they are gone." Mandy explained. He gripped his cane and threw it as far as he could. To my recent knowledge, gods here live up to be 1,000 years old. I could already tell what he was going to tell me. "You did not expect your creations to do something so drastic without your permission." I said sounding rather intelligent. "Yes. I tried to stop them. I really did. But, the god killed my daughter and her family. Rachel, Mary, and Ron were all dead. Except for her youngest daughter, Kathy. Kathy miraculously survived that day. I found her hidden very well. Nebula 'resurrected' her family that same day by making monsters fill in that role. I had to take her in. I made her hometown a safe haven for her. I have not told Kathy the truth about her family. All Kathy has known is Pokemon for practically her entire life. The gods have found them. They want Kathy go get away from her safe haven, so they can give her a new memories." he continued. He looked at the ground for a long period of time. "I could make sure that she becomes nothing like you or becomes evil." I said with a hint of mystery.

-Author's POV-

Mandy looked up at Nick. His eye widen in horror at first. He hesitated. "Fine. If she starts to become like me or strays off the path of good, then do it." Mandy said with his voice sounding cold. He knows who Nick Green is. He knows what Nick means. If Kathy did anything that Mandy mentioned, then Nick has the blessings to kill her. "Should I get you and your wife too?" Nick asked with a smirk. Mandy never mentioned he had a wife. He was taken aback. "N-No! I don't want you to do that to us." Mandy objected quickly. Nick smile faded. "Fine then. But until then, I will accompany your grand-daughter on her journeys." Nick said finally getting up.

"You always have a choice, even when there seems to be none." Mandy said as Nick was leaving. Mandy knows that Nick feels as if his life is not in his control. Nick did not turn around. "I'll convince the gods to restore the universe exactly how it was." Nick said. He left.

Three months passed and the universe was restored. Everything was exactly the same. Nick began his journey to find Kathy. Mandy had given Nick the direction to the safe haven. He had a plan forming in his head. He called it Plan Z.

 **The End.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych (TV show) or Minecraft. I only own my OCs. Enjoy**

* * *

 **Episode one:** Kidnapped McGee!

Shawn and company entered the room. They tried to hid the mysterious teen from the chief. It was inevitable that she would see him. "As you all know, strange creatures have been harming the people of Santa Barbra. We can't worry about that because the FBI is on the case. So, we have a missing person's case. Lassiter, O'Hera. You two will go see the victims. Shawn, Gus. You two will go do your psychic work." Chief Vick said addressing everyone as she debriefed them. Her eyes fell on the teen. "Who is this?" she asked more concerned than shocked. "Um... this is um..." Shawn tried to think up of something ridiculous.

"Hello! My name is Nick Skyler. I am visiting from Earth 15 to see my cousin, Lassiter. I have heard so much about him from my mother that I could not wait to meet him." Nick said with a trustworthy smile. ' _Humans are such naive creatures. They will trust me. They will think I am human too. They will think that I am limited and weak. That is the way I want them to think of me. This way when the time is right to show off my powers, they will not stop me, for I have no weakness... Man, I really have to stop thinking so evil!'_ Nick thought and scolded himself as the people in the office stared at him. Chief Vick decided not to question the trustworthy teen. "Any questions?" Chief Vick asked once she was shockingly satisfied with the answer. Silence. "Good. Now go to work." she dismissed them.

The group went outside the office and gathered around Juliet's desk. "Cousin?" Lassie asked giving an odd look to Nick. "It was that or what Shawn was thinking." Nick said honestly. His telepathy was very useful. "How do you know what I was thinking? I could have made you Doughy Sprinkles, the president of donuts. Or better yet, our personal chef, Chef Lauz Ravioli, that is not paid." Shawn said in a childish manner. "I really thought your last name was Blue." Gus commented. "Blue? Really?" Nick said rolling his blue eyes. What kind of a name is Nick Blue? There is nothing blue about him! Wait. Nick is mostly blue... I can see why they would think that. Back to the story! "You have a good point." Lassie said with a nod. "So... what do we do with you?" Juliet asked Nick.

"You could leave me here all alone in a world that I have never been too or leave me with someone you know or take me with you." Nick said in a calm manner. In their eyes, Nick is right. He is in a world that he has never been to. "Okay. You can come with us." Lassie made the decision for them all. Nick smiled at Lassie's decision. "What?" Gus said with a shocked look. "Lassie, buddy, pal, compadre. We can leave him at my dad's place." Shawn begged. Lassie grabbed his coat and mouthed "no". "Will he say yes?" Juliet asked. Lassie had left with Nick following him. "Eh, I'll call him. Come on Gus, we have a case that is calling our names." Shawn said not wanting to be behind on the case. Shawn headed for the Blueberry. Gus went to the driver's side because it is a company car. Juliet quickly got her things only to discover that she had to carpool with Shawn and Gus. Lassie and Nick had gone up ahead to the victim's house without them.

-Victim's house-

Gus and company arrived at what looked like a normal house. The place looked tidy and clean from the outside. It was also near the country side. "Dude, do you think they sell corn dogs here?" Gus asked Shawn. "I hope so. I am starving." Shawn said as his stomach growled. "Lassiter! Why did you leave me behind?" Juliet asked. "Sorry partner, but I have to show my cousin the ropes." Lassie said as he took notes. Nick began wondering around the front lawn. He had left his backpack in Lassie's car. Nick hoped that it would be safe there. "You do know that he is not really your cousin." Gus commented. "Yeah, but he did choose me over all of you." Lassie said rather smugly. "Nick, next time chose me." Shawn said emphasizing on the "me". "Sure, Shawn. Next time I come to Earth 5, I will make sure that I become your chef or donut president." Nick said sarcastically.

The victim opened the door. The stench of pigs filled the air. "GET OUT!" the victim yelled at the blocky pigs. The blocky pink pigs ran out of the house. They looked scared. One of the pigs had a green square-ish egg. It dropped the egg as it was running away from the scary victim. Nick picked up the blocky egg. "What do you want?" The victim said in a southern accent. "Hello, sir. I am head detective Lassiter, this is my partner O'Hera We are with the Santa Barbara Police Department. Are you Marty McGee?" Lassie asked showing off his badge. Marty had brown eyes, a short beard, a red hat, plaid clothing, blue jeans with mud on it, and very dirty black boots. He towered slightly over Shawn. "You here to save my wife?" McGee asked. "Yes, sir. We came to ask some questions." Juliet responded. "Who are those fellas?" McGee asked pointing to Shawn and Gus. Nick used his telepathy to make himself invisible to the victim. A trait he has learned over time. "I am handsome Shawn and this is my partner bowling Gus. We are psychics." Shawn said in a childish manner. Shawn wondered why the victim had not mentioned Nick. "Come on in. The heat will get to you out here." McGee said waving at them. The team entered. "So, what can you tell us about your wife?" Juliet asked. Lassie began writing down important information. "She had been missing since yesterday. Beth, thats my wife, went shopping yesterday for more containers. You see... we are a cow farm place. Milk the cows to give you all refined milk. Not very big like them factories, but we work along side them." McGee said remembering what happened yesterday.

Shawn went looking for clues. He ended up in the kitchen. The stench of the pigs was still there. Gus opened up a window to let the air get better. Nick followed the duo. "How did that guy not notice you?" Gus asked him. "Telepathy." Nick said bluntly. "You can read minds? Are you a psychic like me?" Shawn asked getting excited. "Yes, I can. No, I am not a psychic." Nick said ignoring Shawn's excitement. "How do we know that you can read minds?" Gus asked intimidating Nick. It did not work. "You are trying to intimidate me because you don't trust me. You also think that I am some sort of superhero. I also know that Shawn has heightened observational skills that he displays as his psychic powers. They were developed by his father, Henry Spencer." Nick said in a serious manner. Tension is in the air. His seriousness was not only intimidating, but it was something that Shawn and Gus did not expect this teen to be. Gus and Shawn got together. They then turned away from the teen.

"Dude. He is freaking me out. He looks like he is about to hurt us." Gus whispered. "I know. Let's play it cool. Maybe we can put mental blocks in our mind to stop him from doing telephony." Shawn whispered back. "It is called telepathy. If he can read minds, then he can alter memories. Do you remember anything different?" Gus questions and continued to whisper. "No. I don't think so. Wait a donut second. Lassie was alone with the teen. What if he-?" Shawn stopped mid-sentence. Perhaps that is why Lassie befriended the teen so easily. "I only use it for good." Nick said. He was right behind them. Nick's voice scared the socks off them. Both adults looked at Nick with wide eyes. "What? He. He. We are not talking about you." Gus said laughing very nervously. Nick raised an eyebrow. The egg that Nick was holding began to glow softly. "Shawn! Gus! We are done here." Juliet called them. Tension in the air disappeared. "Coming!" Nick said happily. He walked past the two friends. Nick acted as if nothing had happened. Gus and Shawn followed after.

-Psych Office-

Shawn and Gus had left Nick on the couch of the office. Nick had opened up his laptop to see the information that he can access. Nick then looked at his backpack. If only there was some way of carrying stuff without seeing it or feeling the weight of it. Nick thought of a virtual inventory box. He looked up Earth 3. They had a similar thing to Nick's idea. Nick began making plans for the virtual inventory box. The egg jumped a bit. It looked like it was about to hatch.

Shawn and Gus where on the other end of the office. "I got it. He is a super villain. That would explain his evilness." Gus said forgetting about the case. "Nah. He is not evil. If he was, then he would have taken away all of the cereal we have." Shawn said as he ate cereal. "Nick did say he uses his telepathy for good. What about anti-hero?" Gus asked tying to categorize Nick. "I know. How about we take him with us. You know, help us solve the case. That way we can learn about him. We can even learn his weakness." Shawn said through munches. "Good idea." Gus complimented him.

Nick continued his plan. The VI box (what he will call it for now) is ready. Now all he needs is to adjust his power to the right "tune". A gray grid with 24 slots (3X8) appeared before Nick. Nick moved his hand left and right. It passed through it, causing him to smile. Nick used his power to put his black wallet, extra cloths, and navy blue backpack. Nick could feel a glint of proudness. The egg began to crack. Nick placed his laptop last. He then "tuned" out of his VI box. Gus and Shawn saw the scene before them. "That... was... cool! How did you do that?!" Gus asked. He was impressed by Nick's power that he was no longer hostile to the teen. "Thanks. I just leaned it." Nick said chuckling a bit. "Okay. We have decided to take you with us. On the case I mean." Shawn said trying to ignore the magic that just happened. He wanted to fangirl just like Gus. "Really? I have never solved a case before. You can count on me." Nick said eagerly.

The egg had hatched. "Psst." the green blocky creature said. It was smaller than Nick. "What is that thing?" Gus asked as he jumped to his desk. Shawn had hid behind Gus. The creature had frightened the duo. Nick looked at it. "Psst." the creature said. Its' black square eyes and red pupil gave it the look of confusion. The creature thinks that Nick is its' father. "I shall name it Hunter Boom." Nick said with a smile. He hugged Hunter. Nick also gave Hunter a black beanie with silver words that said "BOOM!". "Where did you get the beanie?" Gus asked more concerned about the beanie. "It was already here." Nick said honestly. The hat was from a previous client who seems to have let their beanie on the couch. "Hunter? Really? Not Greenie? Or Tree? Or Da bomb?" Shawn asked in a childish manner. "Nah. Hunter is fine. Besides, I always wanted a Creeper as a friend." Nick said smiling at Hunter. "Psst." Hunter said and smiled back. "Creeper?" Gus asked. He got up form his hiding spot as did Shawn. He wished he did not ask that question.

"This is a Creeper. It is from Earth 3. What a Creeper can do is explode. If close enough, it will kill you." Nick said giving away information that he found. Besides planning for the VI box, Nick researched the two Earths. How he got the information? Let's just say that a lot of hacking and his father's plans were involved. Gus looked faint from the answer. Shawn dared not to get close to Hunter. "He is not like the others." Nick assured them that Hunter was not a threat. Hunter approached Shawn and Gus. The duo ran away from Hunter. They then hid behind Nick. "Can't you put that thing away in the thing you had earlier?" Gus asked rather frantic to get rid of Hunter. "I can try." Nick shrugged. He should test if living organisms can even survive the VI box. Nick "tuned" in to the VI box. Using his powers, he placed Hunter in one of the slots. Nick then "tuned" out. "I'll check on you later." Nick told himself. He hoped that Hunter could hear him. "I say we go to the victim's house and pretend that none of this happened." Shawn said quickly. "Agreed." Gus said as he grabbed the keys to the car.

 **-Time Skip-**

The trio were driving up to the victim's house again. Nick stared out the window. He was scanning ever inch of the sights. Nick thought that this would help him teleport later. With his memory, it will be easy to eventually teleport anywhere on Earth 5. "So... have any powers that you want to tell us about? Or weakness to green rocks." Shawn asked. This broke Nick's thoughts. "What?" Nick pretended to be caught off guard. Gus elbowed his partner. "Ow." Shawn silently cried. "Do you have any powers we should be aware of?" Gus asked slowly. "Besides telepathy, teleport, and becoming a dragon... not much." Nick said honestly. The car came to a screeching stop. Both Shawn and Gus turned to look at their passenger. "A dragon?" Shawn said in a whispered hushed tone. "Yeah. I am not very big though. I can probably fit in this car." Nick said as his voiced trailed. He began backing away from the crazed adults. "Do it." Gus said as he got excited. "No." Nick said folding his arms. "We won't tell Lassie that you brainwashed him." Shawn said. He placed his hand near his head. "I see you doing it." Shawn said eagerly awaiting. Nick thought of the pros and cons of this plan. He got out of the car. The cons greatly out-weighed the pros. Nick began (rather dramatically) focusing his power. Shawn and Gus quickly went outside the car to see the feat.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych (TV show) or Minecraft. I only own my OCs. Enjoy**

* * *

 **Episode one (continued):** Kidnapped McGee!

 **-Nick's POV-  
**

I transformed into my dragon self. I am mostly grey all over with a blue underbelly, a blue "scar" under both of my yellow eyes with black pupils, a blue tipped tail, my wings had blue flaps and are tipped with a dragon tooth, I have two sharp white horns, and two picked-up ears with blue on the inside. My sharp claws seemed to be ready to cut though anything. I spread my wings and take flight. I fly above Shawn and Gus at fist, but then I go higher. I look down from my altitude. From the height I was at, I could see the entirety of Santa Barbra. I memorized every inch of it in the the five minutes I was up there. I flew down to the place I left Shawn and Gus. The two seemed to be talking about me and Shawn's desire to ride me. I hovered above them just to get their attention. The desire to destroy became intense. This desire was always there. I always blamed that desire because of my inability to feel emotions.

I did fail to mention this in the first chapter. Then again, I don't trust you. Not yet at least. So, what do I do with this desire you may ask? Well, I directed it to the monsters on my Earth. Why monsters and not humans? Well, my foster parents raised me to know right from wrong. To their eyes, monsters were a wrong that someone should get rid of. So, I took it upon myself to do that. Nebula was known for creating monsters from humans or animals. He would turn them into his minions and get them to harm humans for world domination. I began directing my desire at a young age. Humans did not notice me attacking the monsters. They did notice the number of violent crimes by the monsters go down. The humans thought the police force was the reason for this.

I met Officer Gus when I was a teen. He was one of the few cops on the "vigilante" case. Gus found me one day when I was battling a monster called Titan. The battle took place in a park. I had completely harmed the monster and was about to end Titan. I was in my dragon form during the fight. Gus yell made me stop from finishing the job. The humans that were there saw me for the first time. They were the ones who called in the police. They cheered when they saw I had beaten the monster. They called me a hero.

Gus took Titan to monster jail and me to the precinct he works at. He took me to the interrogation room. It was there he saw me transform back into my human form. Gus asked me a series of questions. The questions he asked me were about my "superhero" deeds. For example, if I was the one keeping the streets clean of monsters. I said yes of course. I failed to mention my destructive intentions. Officer Gus was just a person I did not care about. But, eventually I had to befriended if I wanted to keep my desires at bay. I had to make him my friend. Plus, Officer Gus started to trust me more over time and he even viewed me as his very good friend. He kept me in check by making me follow the police law. Together we put away many monsters. However, Nebula would somehow pulled them out from the jail and back to work. We continued our work till the day my father passed away.

Back to the story, the desire became all I wanted to do. I was not far from the McGee's place. I could go over there and do some harming. The blocky creatures could be my target. I remembered about the blocky pigs. I flew there without hesitation. Shawn and Gus followed me in the car. I am so much faster than that small car. I finally made it to the house. Marty McGee was shooing away the pigs yet again. I attacked the pigs without mercy. I beat the pigs up till they went poof. I absorbed some strange green round experience points. There were also blocky raw pork chops that I gladly gave to McGee. Shawn and Gus were yelling a me once they arrived. They were scared that I flew away. They did not see the slaughter I committed. Marty was thanking me for getting rid of all of the pigs. With a hero-like tone, I told Shawn and Gus about my heroic deed. They believed that silver tongue of mine.

 **-Author's POV:** Victim's house **-**

Shawn and Gus looked around the place for a second time. Nick transform back into a human. They found the factory's phone line on the refrigerator door. "Shaw, look at this." Gus said getting the paper. Shawn went over to his best friend. "This must be the factory the McGees are working for. We should call and then go there to take a look." Gus said feeling proud that he found a clue. "Good job, buddy. Is there something strange about this farm?" Shawn asked while stealing a small tub of ice cream. Nick handed the man two spoons. Gus took one as did Shawn. The duo began eating the same tub. "Like the fact there are no cows?" Nick asked while crossing his arms. "Yeah. This place has been over run by those weird pigs. It also smell like pig too." Gus said between bites.

"I bet the wife went to the factory instead of the store." Shawn said. He gave the tub and spoon to Gus. Shawn placed his hand near his head. "I remember Marty telling me about how not big his farm is. But, I saw Jules writing down how big this place is. It is big enough to be a pig farm. I also saw the pictures of the pig stables." Shawn explained. He went over to the kitchen table. Above it were pictures of the McGees. Shawn pointed at one that had the couple in front of a few pig stables. "Why would the wife lie about where she was going?" Nick asked. He was slightly impressed by Shawn. "I think this farm is having bank troubles. The factory is closing down this place." Shawn said. He went back to Gus. Gus had finished the tub of ice cream.

"So... What? The wife went to the factory to stop them from closing down the McGee place?" Gus asked not feeling ashamed of himself. "Yeah. I think that Marty is unaware of this. The wife must have gotten him to believe that the place was working side by side with the big fish." Shawn said glaring at Gus. "We should go check it out. The factory, I mean." Nick suggested. The duo had forgotten that he was there. "Let's go." Shawn said rather excited.

-Factory-

The two detectives were already there on the scene. "So, Mr. Kendrick. Can you tell us anything about Beth McGee?" Lassie asked the businessman. Gregory Kendrick is the manager of this large factory. He is about Lassie's hight. Kendrick is wearing a black suit and tie. His short hair, small build, and brown eyes revealed nothing alarming to the detectives. "She is a sweetheart. I don't know anyone who would kidnap her." Kendrick said in a sad tone. "When did you see her last?" Juliet asked. "I saw her here. She was talking about getting a raise. The McGee farm is not doing so well." Kendrick answered. "Lassie!" Shawn yelled. He was right behind Lassie when he yelled. It caused the three humans to flinch. "Shawn! What the fudge, man. I am in the middle of important police business." Lassie scolded Shawn. Juliet only shook her head. Kendrick was a bit freaked out by Shawn. "I have a vision." Shawn said dramatically. He put his hand near his head. "I see that this man has stolen poor Bertha." Shawn said with a smile. "Beth." Gus corrected him. "On what evidence?" Kendrick asked. "The spirits." Shawn answered. The cops ignored him. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Kendrick." Juliet said wrapping up the interview. "Any time detectives. I have to go now. I have a meeting to go to." Kendrick said as he left.

"Shawn... Just why?" Juliet asked him. "The spirits said it was him. Also, the McGee farm is being foreclosed by that guy. He is forcing them to close down." Shawn said trying to justify his actions. "Shawn. Why don't you leave us to do our work?" Lassie asked. "We need to get paid. We need more cereal." Gus said while scratching his noise. This caused Lassie to shake his head. Nick only watched them for a bit before jumping in. "Lassie. Why don't you let Shawn follow the lead? He will be out of your way. You can show me the ropes of being a detective." Nick suggested. "That is a good idea. Shawn, Guster. You two follow your silly lead. The big boys will solve this case. Come on cousin!" Lassi said pulling his outfit a bit. He then headed for the car.

"He does know that you two are not really related, right?" Juliet asked Nick. "Let him believe. It will let the two of you do your psychic thing." Nick said while making a hand gesture. "Thank you. You won't regret it!" Shawn said as he left with Gus. Juliet and Nick headed to the car. The police and one civilian left the factory.

-SBPD-

"And this is my desk. This is where all of the action happens." Lassie explained to Nick. "So there is a Gus in your earth?" Juliet asked him. "Yeah. Officer Gus Well. He has a fiancee named Markia. I work along side Officer Gus on a daily basis to put away monsters." Nick answered. "Oh, you mean the horrible, sick murderers. Is that what you call them instead, monsters?" Lassie asked rather eagerly. "No. We put away literal monsters. Nebula is known for creating monsters from humans or animals. He then forces the monsters to harm people. Gus and I are part of a team that put these monsters away. The precinct called us the Monster Busters." Nick said in a somewhat serious tone.

"But... that would mean that you are an extraordinary person. Superpowers?" Lassie sat down when he said that. Juliet crossed her arms. She became interested in the teen. "Good eye, detective. I do have superpowers. I use them to uphold the law and protect the people." Nick said complimenting Lassie. "What can you do?" Juliet asked Nick. She wanted to know if Nick was trustworthy. Most vigilantes are reckless and have a huge ego. "You know... Telepathy, teleport, becoming a dragon..." Nick said very calmly. Juliet made her first judgment of the teen. Nick did not seem reckless or have a huge ego. If anything, he was more responsible than Shawn.

"You can become a dragon." Lassie said in a hushed tone. "A small one. Shawn and Gus already know what I can do. They even saw my dragon form." Nick said rather modestly. "That will come in handy. I already have our first suspect. It is a tech guy at the factory. She was the last one to be seen with Beth." Lassie said with a huge smile on him. He really liked his cousin.

He got up from his chair. "Great. Let's go get her." Juliet said as she grabbed her coat. "O'Hara, why don't you let my cousin ride in the front?" Lassie asked with an implicaton. It implied that Juliet should say yes. "He is a civilian." Juliet said scoffing at Lassie's words. "But, he works for the police. Did you ever take a detective exam on your earth?" Lassie asked turning to Nick. "Yeah. Took it when I was ten. Got a perfect score on it. My parents found out that I took it. They were so proud of me, but they also grounded me for a week. Though... it made Haku, my big bro, jealous of me. I eventually got him to stop being to jealous of me when I helped Haku with his bully problem. " Nick said recalling that day. "We should get going. We are so behind" Lassie said as he quickly left. Juliet and Nick followed from behind.

To be continued. (TBC)

* * *

\- Mandy: So... I was chosen this time. All I can say is I hope you all enjoy this read. Also, that quote on the summary. I gave it to a youngster when I was the author of this story. I don't remember to whom I said it to though.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych (TV show) or Minecraft. I only own my OCs. Enjoy**

* * *

 **Episode one (part 3):** Kidnapped McGee!

-Meanwhile: Factory-

Shawn and Gus were snooping around the place for evidence. Shawn used his psychic abilities to avoid begin caught by the security. Gus's nose began to go off. "Shawn. I think I smell cake." Gus said as he smelled the air. "You smell that out of all of the pig food?" Shawn said more skeptic than impressed. The factory made food for pigs. It is similar to a factory that makes food for domesticated pets. "Yes. I think it is coming from over there." Gus said as he pointed. He pointed at a door that read "Employees Only". Shawn and Gus, being the ninjas they are, carefully crept and expertly maneuvered to the door. By that I mean, the duo hid behind every machine or person to avoid being detected by the security. The two made it to the door. Shawn and Gus slipped in when no one was looking.

The dynamic duo were inside of what seemed to be the break room. It had a handful of employees. Mr. Kendrick seemed to be the one receiving the cake. It read "Congrats on the job!". "Dude, he getting a promotion." Gus whispered into Shawn's ear. "That is kinda weird. He gets a promotion and someone is kidnapped. Gus, I bet he did it." Shawn whispered back. The room then bust into cheers and joy. "Now go back to work all of you." Kendrick said jokingly. The workers laughed at his joke and began to celebrate. "Hey. You two don't work here." one worker said to Shawn and Gus. The party continues in the background. "Don't worry my friend. These two are with the police, correct?" Kendrick said with a smile. "I am Shawn, head psychic detective. And this is my partner, Chocolate Thunder." Shawn said as he dramatically introduced himself and Gus. "Sup." Gus said with a smug smile. "What brings the two of you here?" Kendrick asked. He folded his arms. "We think that you kidnapped Beth McGee. Give her up or face my delicious wrath." Gus said trying to look and sound threatening. Gus also made a fist and made moments that made him look like a boxer. Kendrick thought that Gus looked ridiculous. "Listen, Shawn and Thunder. I don't know what you are talking about. All I know is that, Beth was talking about getting a raise when she was here. That is the only time I saw her." Kendrick said with a chuckle. He unfolded his arms. "Now, gentlemen. I have a party to attend to." Kendrick said with a sly smile. He went back to his party and celebrated.

"What are we going to do?" Gus asked whispering to Shawn. Shawn tilted his head to the left. The two headed to an office. The door was wooden, but had glass at the top. On the glass, in black lettering, it read "Gregory Kendrick: Boss". "He was the manager just a few hours ago. I think that his promotion and Beth going missing is no coincidence." Shawn said in a low voice. Shawn began to pick the lock. He was doing a poor job on that. "Shawn! Here." Gus harshly said in a low voice to Shawn. He handed Shawn a key. Shawn used the key to enter the office. It was a bit cluttered with a small window. The room, though messy, also had this charm to it. Gus noticed the large bookshelf. He began to sniff it as Shawn searched the desk of Kendrick. The man had no computer, so Shawn had to look at the two medium, gray file cabinets in the office. "Shawn. There is a new smell. I smell pigs." Gus said once he had finished smelling. "Duh! It is a pig food factory." Shawn scolded Gus. "No... I smell the scent of actual pig right here." Gus said. Shawn went over to bookcase. There was a book that was out of place. Shawn pulled the book.

It opened and revealed Beth. She was in a farmers outfit, had short dark curly hair, and was shorter than Gus. She had a piece of cloth over her mouth, her hands were tied, and her feet were tied as well. "Mmm!" Beth cried. She seemed scared. "Beth? We are with the police. We are here to help you." Gus said in a calming tone. Kendrick came into the office as Shawn and Gus were undoing the knots. Beth took off the cloth over her mouth. "Thank you." she said weakly. She too has a southern accent.

"What are you two doing in my office?" Kendrick raged with anger. He grabbed a vase that was in his office. Beth hid behind Gus and Shawn. "Kendrick... please put the vase down." Shawn said putting his hands out in the open. This means that Kendrick should stay away from them. "I told her to sell the farm. But noo! She just had to say 'no' to me! I won't let her go until Mr. McGee sells the farm." Kendrick said with a crazed look on him. Tension filled the air. Gus grabbed a book from the shelf. He then, out of pure terror, threw the book with all his might. Kendrick dodged the book in time. Shawn, Gus, and Beth ran out of the office. "Security!" Kendrick yelled at the top of lungs. Security head the boss. They began to chase Shawn and company.

Beth could not run very fast. She looked dehydrated, hungry, and tired. Shawn noticed this thanks to his psychic abilities. "Gus! Distract the security. I have to get Beth to safety." Shawn said in a frantic manner. "Why do you have to do that? I want to lead her to safety!" Gus complained. "I called dibs on the lady!" Shawn yelled back. "I am more capable of leading her to safety." Gus said while pushing Shawn. This caused Shawn to fall down. Gus laughed out of joy. He then turned to Beth. Gus noticed that the victim was gone. "Beth?" Gus said stopping. He was way out of shape. Gus wheezed and tried to calm himself down. He looked around. Shawn was not there either. How long was he running for? Gus then felt someone pull him.

Gus screamed like a girl. "Please don't hurt me! I can't go to jail! I am too pretty and will shrivel up like a raisin." Gus covered his face. "Gus." Shawn's voice reached Gus's ear. Gus placed his hands away. He was outside of the factory. He looked around him. Lassie, Juliet, Shawn, Beth and Nick were there staring at him. Nick had covered his ears when Gus screamed. Gus brushed off any dust he had on his cloths. He then straitened and looked very calm. "(clears throat) What are you looking at? We found Beth." Gus said trying to forget what just happened. Nick uncovered his ears. "I had no idea that a man can scream that high." Nick commented. He looked angrily at Gus. "Nick here teleported you three out of there." Juliet explained to them. "Thank you so much young man." Beth said shaking Nick's right hand. She shook it rather violently without meaning to. Nick retracted his hand after it had been released. "You are welcome." Nick said while rubbing his hand. "On our way here, we discover that Mr. Kendrick was forcing the McGees to sell their farm." Lassie explained. "Nick here helped us get to that fact." Juliet said sounding very impressed.

"But... we found the victim. We know how Kendrick kidnapped her." Shawn pouted. "We do?" Gus asked. Shawn jabbed him in the arm. He then placed his hand next to his head. "Beth was at the factory when Mr. Kendrick kidnapped her. Kendrick had to because if he didn't he would not get the promotion. That is why he stole Beth and threaten the husband to sell the farm." Shawn explained rather dramatically. "But... Kendrick did not call my husband." Beth pointed out. "Wow. We solved a case in one day. That has got to be a world record." Gus said while scratching his nose. Kendrick and his security ran to the outside of the factory. "Mr. Kendrick. You are under arrest." Lassie said in a very cool tone. He was trying to impress his cousin. Lassie then walked over to Kendrick. Kendrick did not bother to run away. He cuffed the guy. "Time to hit the slammers you piece of trash." Lassie said pushing Kendrick to the car. Juliet helped Lassie put Kendrick in the car. The two detectives drove off to the SBPD. Security left and headed back to the factory.

Gus and company drove Beth back to her home. Once they arrived, Beth ran out of the car. Marty was in the front porch waiting for his beloved wife. "Marty!" Beth cried and ran into his arms. "Baby!" Marty said with joy. He hugged his wife. Gus and Shawn watched from the car the heartwarming scene before them. Nick, on the other hand, felt a glimmer of jealously. If only he could feel the emotions these humans felt, then Nick would be able to use 100% of his power. For now, Nick will continue his acting. Gus drove away after they said their good-byes.

"Lassie told me that I am staying at his place." Nick said trying to sound tired. "Okay. It will be your funeral." Gus said rather harshly. "Gus! Lassie is not going to kill anyone." Shawn scolded his friend. The two friends began to bicker. Nick decided to stay out of it. He then felt a dark presence. Nick began to read the minds of the people of Santa Barbra. Nick found the creature releasing so much dark magic. He could not see who it was, but Nick did get a name: Herobrine. Could this blocky person be the one releasing the blocky creatures? To Nick, there was a strong chance that this Herobrine guy could be the one. Now... Nick just has to look for him and get rid of him.

TBC.

* * *

\- Mandy: Shawn and Gus need a little more snooping around before making that outrageous claim. Now about me... I just hope that my granddaughter does not make the same mistake I did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych (TV show) or Minecraft. I only own my OCs. Enjoy**

* * *

 **Episode two:** The Dog Show

("I know, You know" song by The Friendly Indians plays)

In between the lines there's a lot of obscurity  
I'm not inclined to resign to maturity  
If it's all right, then you're all wrong  
Why dance around to the same down song  
You'd rather run when you can't crawl  
I know you know that I'm not telling the truth  
I know you know they just don't have any proof  
Embrace the deception, learn how to bend  
Your worst inhibitions tend to psych you out in the end  
I know, you know  
I know, you know

(Song ends)

Nick was in the Psych office. He was on his laptop sitting on the coach. Shawn was training Hunter for a dog contest. "Sit! Roll over! Play dead?" Shawn commanded Hunter. Hunter stared at him. "Psst!" Hunter replied. "Man your dog is untrainable." Shawn said gruffly. "Hunter is not a dog. He has no idea what you are talking about. Why not showing him what each command do?" Nick suggested. He did not bother looking up. "Shawn! Stop wasting time with that thing. We do not have enough time. The show is today at 1." Gus scold Shawn. Hunter was starting to get bored.

"Okay! New plan. Now, just copy me." Shawn said. He emphasized the "me" while pointing to himself. Shawn sat on a chair. "This is sit." Shawn said. He felt like he was talking to a toddler. Hunter blinked. He then carefully mimicked Shawn. "Remind me why you are training Hunter for a dog show?" Nick asked finally looking up. "If we win this dog show, we get free pancakes for the entire year." Gus said with a smile. "Pancakes? You are doing this for that?" Nick asked. He looked perplexed. "Here on our earth number five, we do competitions. Sometimes they are for money other times for sweet fluffy treats." Shawn explained. He then showed Hunter how to roll over. Hunter carefully rolled over. He could not get up afterwards. Shawn had to help out the handless creature up. Nick shook his head in disbelief.

"That reminds me. How do you know what earth we are on?" Gus asked. "My father, David, was a scientist. He was looking for extraterrestrials, but found the multiverse instead. My father recorded the earths that he found and named them. It was when he named them, that he found out what earth number was which. Each earth has an energy signature that releases a holographic number above them. It's almost as if the earths knew what number they are." Nick explained. Gus and Shawn got lost in his scientific terms. "All I understood was dad and multiverse." Gus said. He looked more confused than before. Nick gave a heavy sigh. "Each earth has a signature that allowed my dad to know what number they are." Nick said in a dull tone. "Oh. So the earths themselves know. That is cool." Gus said finally understanding. Shawn was satisfied with the answered and continued training. Shawn showed Hunter how to play dead. Hunter seemed confused.

He began to flash a white light. "What? Hunter that is not play dead." Shawn said while scolding the creeper. Nick knew what the flashing meant. Nick quickly teleported Hunter to the beach that was nearby. Shawn and Gus ran out to see what was going on. People gasped and screamed when Nick popped out of nowhere. Nick threw Hunter towards the water. "PSST!" Hunter yelled. He exploded in the water. The small explosion caused the water to rise a bit. It also caused people to run and scream. They became scared of the creeper. "Hunter?" Nick said sounding concerned. "Psst." Hunter said as he swam towards Nick. Hunter lost his beanie. He looked a bit tired as well. Nick used a brown towel. No one was using it anymore. Nick wrapped the towel around Hunter. He then led Hunter back to the office.

"Did he explode?" Shawn asked as his jaw dropped. "That trick could totally get us the pancakes." Gus said excitedly. "No. Hunter is mine. I forbid you to let him explode." Nick said strictly. He glared at the two as he opened the door. Hunter went in rather slowly. "It was only a small explosion." Shawn pointed out. "One that could harm people." Nick said now sounding angry. He folded his arms. "No explosion." Nick said angrily. He went in to go check on Hunter.

-Time Skip-

The clock struck one. Shawn and Gus went to a park. The dog show was being held there. Shawn and Gus were about to pass by the reception table. "Excuse me! Are you two here for the dog show?" the secretary asked. "Yes we are. I am Shawn, the guy with the amazing hair. This is my dog trainer, Da Best around." Shawn dramatically introduced himself and Gus. "You can call me Mr. Best." Gus said rather smoothly. "Okay then... Where is you dog?" the secretary asked. She looked around. "This is our dog, Hunter Boom. He is an entirely new breed of dog." Shawn said. He and Gus steeped aside to reveal Hunter. Hunter had a red collar with a dog tag.

The collar was attached to a red leash. He also had black cat ears and a black tail attached to him. "Woof." Hunter said in an unenthusiastic tone. Gus taught Hunter how to speak dog. Gus pulled the leash a bit. "He is known as the Green block dog." Gus said scratching his nose. Hunter came closer to the table. "I have never seen that before. Very well then. Head over to station five please." the secretary said. She was intrigued by Hunter. Hunter starts painting a bit and chases his tail. He chased it very slowly.

"Okay then. To the station!" Shawn said dramatically. Gus walked Hunter over to station five. "We are in! Those pancakes are ours." Gus said. He unleashed Hunter. He then did a small early celebration dance. Shawn joined him. "We are going to get all of the pancakes!" Shawn said happily. Hunter stared at the small dog station. He began to walk around a bit. There was a table where the dog was to stand while being groomed. Black curtains separating one station from the other. A mirror, a few clothing, a few accessories, a green whistle, and brushes. Hunter got board of Shawn and Gus doing their celebration dance. He began to walk away from the station.

Hunter eventually found a shiny thing. It was the first place trophy. Hunter walked over to it and just stared at it. The trophies were being protected by glass and two security guards. "Delta 2 we have a problem. We have a strange dog near the trophies. Over." one of the security guards said into his earplug. "Delta 2 here. Read you loud and clear Beta 2. You do know that we are standing across from one another?" the second security guard respond. The first security guard went over to Hunter. "Alright then... lets see who you belong to." he said. Hunter got scared and backed away from the guard. The guard was simply trying to see the collar. "Stand still." the security guard scolded. Hunter began to run away from the guards. He ran back to the station. Shawn and Gus did not notice Hunter gone. The two friends were talking about how to spit the prize. "Is this your dog?" the second security guard asked. The first one was winded. Hunter hid behind Gus.

"Yeah. This is our dog. Is that a problem?" Shawn respond. "Your dog walked over to the trophy area and looked lost. You should take better care of it." the first security guard said. "We got side-tracked. It won't happen again." Gus reassured them. "Just take care of your green dog." the first security warned them. He and the second guard left. "We are so going to win this." Shawn said. He acted as if nothing had happen. "Contestants! Please come to the first area. It will contain the various obstacles that your dog must preformed with utter grace and perfection." the secretary said while using a bullhorn. "You ready Hunter?" Shawn asked. Hunter looked scared and shook his head. "Great! Let's go win some pancakes." Gus said. He re-leashed Hunter.

"Contestent five! Please come out with your dog." the secretary said still using the bullhorn. "Gus! Go!" Shawn commanded Gus. Gus ran up the sea-saw. Hunter, who is now unleashed, mimicked Gus. Gus then crawled though the tunnel. Hunter did get on his stomach. He then did a worm-like crawl though the tunnel. Shawn helped him up. Shawn then went thought three hoops at once. Hunter did a dive jump to make it on the other side. Gus was busy faking a bad leg. He watched Shawn and Hunter for the remaining of the area. The last part was jumping over a bar. The bar was set low for Hunter. Shawn made it over. "Mimic me Hunter!" Shawn encouraged the do- I mean creeper. Hunter jumped as high as he could. He gently tapped the bar as he was coming down. The crowd went wild when Hunter struck the landing. Shawn and Gus advanced to the next round. Little did they know, that there was a dog catcher on the loose that was stealing rare dogs.

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych (TV show) or Minecraft. I only own my OCs. Enjoy**

* * *

 **Episode two (continued):** The Dog Show

Gus and Shaw eagerly awaited in their station. Hunter looked very nervous. The next part of the show involved dressing up, showing off the outfit, and preforming. "I say we do this one." Gus said as he showed Hunter a black vest. "No! No! This one. It will bring out the red in your pitch black eyes." Shawn said showing Hunter a red dress. Hunter backed away from them. He did not want to wear any of the two items. "Excuse me!" a lady called them. The duo looked at her. "My dog is missing. I was told you two work for the SBPD. Can you help me out?" she asked. "No. We are in this show to win those delectable pancakes." Gus said rather sourly. Shawn elbowed Gus. "Of course we can help you. I am a psychic detective. I will summon the spirits to help you find your Fido. Now tell me. What happened, miss?" Shawn said. He thought about the different outfits that Hunter could wear.

"I am Jessica Riptide. My dog, Gilbert, vanished when I was looking at the outfits." Jessica said. She began to tear up. Jessica had blue eyes, red hair, a floral sun dress, red high heels, and a black bowler hat. She was smaller than Gus, but with the high heels she looked like the same height. "When I turned back, Gilbert was gone!" Jessica said as she cried. Gus gave her a stool to sit on. Hunter grabbed the box of tissues to Jessica. "Thank you." Jessica said though her tears. She blew her nose. "Who would want to steal a dog?" Gus asked somewhat holding back a chuckle. "Gilbert is a rare breed called Stabyhoun. Whoever stole him knew that he was rare." Jessica said. Her sobbing had stopped.

"Jessie. May I call you that? Your dog Gilbert has been dog-napped. My partner and I will find Gilbert." Shaw said with a smile. "What about the show?" Gus asked. He looked angry. "I can help out. I know the secretary. I bet she can add me as an assistant until you find Gilbert." Jessica suggested. "Great! Hunter here is a sweet Green block dog. Take care of him." Shawn said. He was practically jumping at this opportunity. "Dude! What about the pancakes?" Gus asked harshly.

"Fine! We will wait after the second round." Shawn said rather snarky. "Thank you so much!" Jessica squealed with joy. "We are having trouble with our dog. The second round is a talent show. I want him to tap dance." Gus said folding his arms. "Well, I want him to do the samba." Shawn said folding his arms. "I think you should let your dog decide." Jessica said. She walked over to Hunter. Hunter looked rather clueless. He had no idea why Gus and Shawn were helping a woman in a time like this. His father was right. Gus and Shawn are strange humans. "So... What do you want to do?" Jessica asked Hunter. Hunter looked around. He saw a piano made for dogs. Nick showed him how to play a bit. In the few days they have been here, Nick taught Hunter how to play Fur Baiz. It is a famous piano song in Earth 15. "The piano? Very well then... Your dog shall play the piano." Jessica stated. "The piano? Aw man. Why not tap dancing?" Gus said. He unfolded his arms and began to tap dance. "No! The samba." Shawn pouted. He unfolded his arms and began to terrible dance. Jessica got a small dog bow tie. It was red and cute. "Here you go." Jessica said sweetly. She carefully placed the bow on. Shawn and Gus continued their small competition. "Boys! He is ready." Jessica sang a small tune.

"Contestant five! Please gather around the stage. The second round begins in one minute!" the secretary said in a kind yell. She then left after her speech. "Take the small piano to the stage." Jessica said. She looked happy for helping out. "Lets go!" Shawn said excitedly. Hunter and the gang went up to the stage. More dogs have gone missing. Only three dogs remained. "And here is Hunter with Shawn and Mr. Best!" the secretary yelled with enthusiasm. The audience clapped and cheered when the gang went up to the stage. Gus and Shawn put down the dog piano. Jessica urged Hunter to take his seat. "Our dog will now be playing on the piano." Gus said. "What song will he play?" one of the judges asked. Shawn looked at Gus. They needed to think up of a song.

"We like to call it Doughy Fur." Shawn said. He thought quickly when he came up with the name. "Very well then. When ever you are ready." the second judge said. Jessica and Gus got off the stage. "Good luck!" Shawn said with a smile. He gave two thumbs up to Hunter before exiting the stage. Hunter took a deep breath. He remembered the steps his father told him about. Hunter began to play after a few seconds past. He began to play well for a Creeper.

"I never heard that song before. Is it original?" Jessica asked. "I think so." Gus shrugged. "He is your dog. Don't you know?" she looked more angry than confused. "We borrowed our friend's dog for the show. We don't know what Hunter can do. We have been training him for this show though." Shawn said sounding like a kid. "Unbelievable." Jessica said in a harsh tone. "Keep an eye on Hunter. We are going to look around." Shawn said. He grabbed Gus and left. "Shawn... We should ask Nick exactly what Hunter can do." Gus said. He wanted to see the rest of the act. "Okay. We can ask him another day. Right now, we need to find Gill." Shawn said. "It is Gilbert." Gus corrected him. "Pssh! I know that. Now where is the food. I am starving." Shawn said while rolling his eyes. He then left to the food area. There was about seven dog owners who were complaining to the secretary.

"Please! Calm down! I have called the police. Please! Just remain calm! Our security will find your dogs!" the secretary yelled. "My poor Nate!" One dog owner said. The owner began to cry. "What about my Princess?!" another owner said angrily. "Daisy! Here girl! Daisy!" the third yelled out desperately. "How many dogs are gone?" Gus asked. There was a dog owner next to them. He looked sad and hopeless. "Sir! What is going on?" Shawn asked as he walked over to him. Gus followed. "Mikko is gone. Most of the other dogs are too. Only three remain." the owner said in a defeated tone. "Someone must be stealing the dogs. Shawn we got to find them." Gus said sounding determined. "Everyone! Listen up! I am a psychic detective for the SBPD. My partner and I will find your dogs." Shawn yelled with hope. The owners flocked over to the duo. Gus and Shawn were bombarded. Shawn had to connect with the spirits. All of the dogs that made it to the next round were considered to be rare. The talking with the spirits was strange. Gus smelled the dog's personal items while Shawn was told the dog's life style. Shawn made sure to make a big deal out of each new information he got. He did make a small connection with the missing dogs. All of the scents, according to Gus, had a grassy-coal smell. On top of that, some of the personal items had square fingerprints on them.

"I don't know why, but the spirits are confused. Why would someone steal dogs during the second round?" Shawn asked Gus. "Dude! I don't know. Why would anyone steal during broad daylight?" Gus answered rather snarky. "That is true. It must be someone the dog owners trust! How else can you steal a dog?" Shawn suggested. He jumped up and down a bit. "We are closer to solving the case. And getting pancakes. With the competition gone, Hunter will surly win." Gus said with a smile. "Gus. "What is wrong with you man? We are winning by default." Shawn said glaring at Gus. "But we still get pancakes." Gus said as his stomach began to growl.

"SHAWN! MR. BEST!" Jessica came running to them. She looked scared. "What is it Jessie?" Shawn asked. "It's Hunter. I was talking to the secretary explaining our situation. Then all of the sudden, this weird looking guy came out of nowhere and started chasing Hunter." Jessica said in between breaths. "What did the guy look like? What did he say?" Gus asked sounding very concerned. "He was blocky looking. Kinda like your dog. He yelled 'Creeper!' which scared Hunter. That is when the blocky guy started chasing Hunter." Jessica said finally catching her breath. "Where did he go?" Shawn asked now overwhelmed with guilt. He did not want to lose Nick's pet. "That way!" she pointed. Gus and Shawn ran over to the area. They had to find Hunter, before the blocky man hurts him.

\- Back at the Stage -

Shawn and Gus went to the stage. It was the last place Jessica saw Hunter. They looked all over. "Shawn I can't find him." Gus said rather unhappy. Nick is so going to be so mad. "I can't either. Help me look around. Maybe my psych powers can locate Hunter." Shawn said as he began to look around. There were some square foot prints leading to the place that held the trophy. "This way Gus!" Shawn yelled. He started to run as fast as he could. Gus followed.

The duo made it to the trophy area. A blocky man was jumping and swinging a diamond sword at Hunter. Hunter was on a tree limb. He looked very scared. "Get down and fight me!" the man yelled. The man kept swinging his sword and jumping. The man looked like he did not know how to climb a tree. "HEY!" Shawn yelled angrily. He tackled the blocky man. "Uff." the man said. The sword was knocked out of his hands. Gus picked it up. "Stay away from Hunter." Gus said trying to sound intimidation. "You mobs are weird looking. Look. I am Steve. That creature is dangerous." Steve said bitterly. He got up from the ground and helped Shawn up. Steve was in between Shawn's and Gus's height. "Hunter is our dog. He is going to get first place. Then me and my friend will get pancakes for the entire year." Shawn said sounding very defensive. He stuck out his tongue at Steve. "Your 'Hunter' is a Creeper. They are made to explode and destroy life. They are evil." Steve said getting out an iron sword. He looked angry. "Hunter is not like the others. He is a good Creeper." Gus said getting into a terrible battle stance.

Steve pushed Shawn out of the way. He then swung his sword rather quickly. Gus had no time to react. Gus dropped the sword as soon as it made contact. "I will kill him and then find Mr. Pudding." Steve said glaring at Gus. Steve grabbed his diamond sword and put it in his inventory box. "Mr. Pudding? You lost your dog?" Shawn said while having his hands in the air. Gus slowly got up as soon as Steve looked at Shawn. "Yes. I have been looking for him. I had to get the other dogs first to help me look for Mr. Pudding." Steve said in a calm tone. He was not proud of what he did.

"I can help you find Mr. Pudding. But first, you have to promise to not kill Hunter." Shawn said putting his hands down. "-Sigh- Fine. I have nothing left to lose." Steve said closing his eyes for a bit. He then put the iron sword away. "How are you going to find Mr. Pudding?" Steve asked now looking a bit calm. Gus helped Hunter get down. "I am a psychic detective for the Santa Barbra Police Department. I help them solve cases such as this." Shawn explained rather dramatically. "Psychic detective? That a new one. Very well then. Please find Mr. Pudding for me." Steve said. He looked a bit desperate to find Mr. Pudding. "First, you need to give the people their dogs back." Gus said strictly. "I will do that." Steve agreed. He glared at Hunter before leaving.

Hunter looked relaxed. He had lost both his tail and ears. He still had the bow tie. "How did you even get up there?" Gus asked. "Psst." Hunter answered. "Nick should teach you how to talk." Shawn said bluntly. Nick has been teaching Hunter how to speak English. Shawn and Gus are unaware of that. "Right now, we need to look for Mr. Pudding." Shawn said rather dramatically. "How are we going to look for something that we don't even know what it looks like." Gus asked Shawn.

"D-D-D-Doggy!" Hunter yelled. He then ran west. Gus and Shawn followed him. For a Creeper, Hunter sure runs fast. "Doggy. Doggy." Hunter said happily. He smelled the air and continued his tracking. Shawn and Gus did their best to keep up with Hunter. Hunter eventually led them to a store that sold meat. A white blocky wolf ran out of the shop. The blocky wolf had a red collar around its neck. "Get back here you mangy mutt!" the butcher yelled angrily. The butcher ran after the blocky wolf. The wolf had a sausage in his mouth. "Doggy!" Hunter yelled excitedly. He had found Mr. Pudding. Mr. Pudding was trained to hurt evil mobs. That includes Creepers. Mr. Pudding dropped the sausage and showed off his fangs. He then attacked Hunter with all of his might. "Psst!" Hunter yelled in pain. The butcher separated the two strange creatures.

Shawn and Gus barely caught up. "Sir! That dog is ours." Gus said out of breath. "And the other dog belongs to Steve." Shawn said wheezing. "Who is Steve?" the butcher asked. He help Mr. Pudding by the collar. Hunter was on the ground bleeding from his front left leg. "Is that blood?" Gus asked. Before anyone could answer him, Gus fainted on the spot. "Really Gus? Someone call the dog ambulance or something." Shawn said shaking his head at Gus. The butcher eventually called the veterinarian. It was near the dog show. Steve met up with Shawn and a recovery Gus there.

"Mr. Pudding! You are okay! Thank Notch." Steve said petting his dog with lots of affection. "Dude, you dog attacked Hunter." Shawn said looking angry. "I trained Mr. Pudding to hurt evil mobs. Sorry if he caused you any trouble." Steve apologized. He then gave a serious look. "Creepers are not meant to be kept as pets. They are dangerous and your Creeper will kill you. Please, let me get rid of it." Steve said looking at both men. "No. Besides, Hunter belongs to our friend, Nick. We trust the guy and we trust Hunter to not kill us. This Creeper is different form the rest. He is the white sheep in the herd." Gus said folding his arms. "White sheep?" Shawn asked giving a confused look at Gus. Mr. Pudding even tilted his head. "Hunter is a good Creeper." Gus answered.

"So, why did you steal all of the rare dog breeds?" Shawn turned his attention to Steve. "I did not know they were rare. I was so desperate to find Mr. Pudding here. I apologized to the owners." Steve said giving a soft pat to Mr. Pudding. "How did you do it?" Gus asked unfolding his arms. "I used bones and steaks to lure the dogs to me. Then, I commanded them to find Mr. Pudding." Steve said as he remembered what he did. Mr. Pudding sat down and looked around the place. "Mr. Shawn and Mr. Gus?" the receptionist asked. Both duo went to the desk. "Hunter will be fine. He need to take these pills for the next two weeks. Try not to walk him too much. Other than that, he is one lucky dog." the receptionist said with a smile. She handed over the small bottle of pills. She then handed Hunter to Gus and Shawn. Hunter had a bandage over his injured leg. Gus grabbed Hunter's leash. The three of them headed out.

"So... I am guessing I can not change you mind about Hunter?" Steve asked. He ran over to them to ask that. Mr. Pudding followed closely. "No. Hunter is ours." Gus said shielding Hunter a bit. "-Sigh- I don't trust Creepers. I have a deal. I will stay close to you guys. That way, when Hunter turns on you and he will... I can be there to get rid of it." Steve said sounding a bit pushy. "Fine! You can stay near us. But Hunter will never betray us." Shawn said defending Hunter. "Good." Steve smiled. The two shook on that deal. "What about the dog show?" Gus asked finally remembering it. The trio and their pets went over to the park. The competition was over due to the kidnapping.

"Shawn. Mr. Best." A familiar voice caught their attention. "I want to thank you for helping me." Jessica said with a smile. "I want you two to have this." Jessica handed them a coupon. It was a coupon for pancakes. This will allow them to have free pancakes for the entire month. "How did you get this?" Shawn asked. "The secretary. She is a good friend of mine. Did I not tell you that. Oh well. I made a deal with her. Consider this as my thanks. Come Gilbert. Time to relax. Until next time." Jessica said as she waved them good-bye. "Are those your real names?" Steve asked. "No. I am Shawn and this is Gus. We use other names for our cases." Shawn explained. "We should go use this." Gus said excitedly. "Restaurants won't allow dogs." Shawn said as he pointed out a very sad fact. "Umm... I have a cake in my inventory." Steve said in a suggestive tone. "We can have a picnic. Over there!" Gus said as he pointed at a table. The trio went over to the table. They talked a bit. The two pets even played with one another.

Case closed. TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych (TV show) or Minecraft. I only own my OCs. Enjoy**

* * *

 **Episode three:** Party Killa'

("I know, You know" song by The Friendly Indians plays)

In between the lines there's a lot of obscurity  
I'm not inclined to resign to maturity  
If it's all right, then you're all wrong  
Why dance around to the same down song  
You'd rather run when you can't crawl  
I know you know that I'm not telling the truth  
I know you know they just don't have any proof  
Embrace the deception, learn how to bend  
Your worst inhibitions tend to psych you out in the end  
I know, you know  
I know, you know

(Song ends)

-SBPD-

Lassie was busy working on the phone. He was trying to get another case. Juliet was busy with the paperwork. Shawn and Gus were extremely bored. The duo brought Steve with them. Mr. Pudding and Hunter were left with Nick back at the Psych office. Nick did not get along very well with Steve. The two strangers bickered over Hunter. Nick eventually won the argument and was left in charge of the two pets. Steve was still angry at the teen.

"I just can't believe anyone who would want to take care of a Creeper, even if it hatched in front of you." Steve pouted. "Dude, it is not our fault you lost to a teenager." Gus pointed out. "Still... He named the thing Hunter Boom for Notch sakes! That is the two things Creepers are known for. Hunting and exploding on its target." Steve said getting railed up again. "Nick did tell us he has the ability to read people's mind." Shawn said sounding very intelligent. He sat down on a chair and placed his hands together. He looks a professional business man. "Read people's minds? How could he have read my mind if I was nowhere near him?" Steve asked. "Maybe, he bumped into you by accident and you did not notice him." Gus suggested. He sat on top of a random cop's desk. Steve began to ponder. The blocky man shook his head. "No... I think I would have noticed a blue haired teen bumping into me." Steve said with a heavy sigh. "Nick was on the computer when he named Hunter. Perhaps he looked it up?" Gus said looking at Shawn. "But how can a teen from another world find a way on the internet to look up a green walking block that we have never seen?" Shawn asked both men. Gus took over the cop's desk. He began to research the Creeper.

A game called Minecraft popped as a result. "Look at this. Apparently, this Creeper is from a game called Minecraft. Does that mean that Steve and Mr. Pudding along with the other strange blocks are actually video game characters?" Gus asked no one in particular. "What's a video game?" Steve asked the duo. Steve stared at the computer screen trying to understand.

"Spencer! Guster! We have a case!" lassie yelled at them. The head detective got up and grabbed his coat. Juliet got up in panic. She did not want to be left behind. "We can tell you in the car." Shawn said quickly. He practically ran after the two detectives. Gus got the computer back to how it was. He then followed Shawn to the car. "Shawn! You are not driving!" Gus yelled as he quickly ran after Shawn. Steve still stared at the computer before deciding to follow the duo.

-Mimi's Dance Club-

There was a murder at a dance club called Mimi. Four victims were brutally stabbed in the same spots with the same weapon. "What is going on here?" Steve asked. His thoughts were still on the video game question. "It's a murder scene. Someone's been killed." Gus explained quickly. The trio got out of the car to examine the crime. "Lassie! What happened here?" Shawn asked sounding like a child. "Four victims, all females. Brutally stabbed in the same spots. The murder probably used a knife. Our guy also stabbed each girl the same number of times." Lassie said as he read off his notes. "The girls are all friends too. They were here having a party celebrating this one's promotion." Juliet added. She looked around the booth the victims were in. The murder left the victims sitting in the booth they were at. "No one saw the guy?" Steve asked. He tried not to throw up upon looking at the horrible crime committed. Gus was looking away from the blood. "No. The killer must have done it during rush hour." Lassie said bitterly. "What kind of guy kills the innocent at a public place?" Juliet asked her partner. "The kind of sicko who think he can get away from this." Lassie said with anger building up. "Okay then, we just have to talk to the spirits and find out what happened here." Shawn said happily. He began to feel his way around the booth.

Shawn then went to the bar. He saw mini pretzels and ate some of them. "Gus! You gotta taste these. They are super tiny and perfectly made." Shawn said being completely distracted. Gus joined his best friend. "They are good." Gus said with a smile. He was happy to be away from the blood. "Seriously?" Lassie scolded them. He shook his head and continued his investigation. Juliet tried to keep up with the man.

"I have never seen anything like this back home." Steve said taking a stool next to Gus. He looked at the bar itself before looking at Gus and Shawn. "You have never seen a murder before?" Gus asked taking a seat. He continued munching. "I think we should be working, but the pretzels are not going to eat themselves." Shawn said taking a seat as well. "No. We have a place called Hypixel. We can play games such as Murder and Hide 'n Seek." Steve tried to explain. "Wait... there's more of you?" Shawn asked bewildered. "You play murder?" Gus looked slightly disgusted.

"It is not what you think! The entire thing is fake. There are normally roles for the game. Few are innocent, one is a detective, and the last one is the murder. The knife itself is made out of cardboard and the murder only has five minutes to kill everyone. Plus, the detective has a bow and cardboard arrows to try and stop the murder." Steve desperately explained to Gus. He ignored Shawn's question. "Wait... what if the killer who killed the girls did not like parties?" Shawn said changing the subject. "What?" both Steve and Gus asked. "Think about it. These four were having a part-ay. The killer only stabbed them and not anyone else." Shawn pointed out as he ate the last pretzel. "That is good. Lets go stop by the office and see if there are any other parties happening today." Gus said as he got up. The trio headed back to the car. Steve's thoughts went back to the words that boomed in his mind: video game.

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych (TV show) or Minecraft. I only own my OCs. Enjoy**

* * *

 **Episode three (part 2):** Party Killa'

Shawn and Gus went over to the office to see if there were any other parties happening today. The office was in a wreck. Paper was everywhere. The lights were flicking in and out. The computers and most of the stuff were dismantled. "What the-?" Gus asked with his voice cracking a bit. "Did someone try to rob your place?" Steve asked as he began to look for Mr. Pudding. "Nick? Hello? Anyone home?" Shawn asked sounding rather obnoxious. Mr. Pudding came out from under the desk. He looked pretty shaken up. "Mr. Pudding! Thank Notch you are alive!" Steve said sounding very relieved.

The dog ran over to his master. Steve petted Mr. Pudding profusely. "Puddington is here. But not Nick." Shawn stated. Mr. Pudding tilted his head when he was called this. "Do you think that Nick and Hunter got into a fight with whomever tried to wreck our office?" Gus asked. "Look a note." Steve said grabbing the note. "What's it say?" Shawn asked.

"Dear Shawn and Gus, it has come to my attention that I will have to leave soon. My family is getting suspicious. I should tell you this now that I am going to fight the evil-doer. My father died about a week ago before I came here. I recently discovered after meeting Steve that a blocky creature must have murdered him. Do not come looking for me or Hunter. I wish you all the best of luck and thanks for having me. Sincerely, Nick." Steve read the note.

"We need to go after him." Gus said sounding determined. "His dad is dead and he did not tell us?! What kind of a kid is he?" Shawn sounded angry and sniffled a bit. "Are you crying?" Steve asked giving Shawn an odd look. "No. I am not crying because his dad is dead. I just can't believe that Nick had a case from another world and kept it from me. That is why I am crying. I could have been world-famous in his world." Shawn pouted. "What do we do now?" Gus asked. He looked worried. "We should go to that head detective you guys told me about." Steve suggested. Mr. Pudding barked at the idea. "Lassie did spend the most time with Nick. He should know where his 'cousin' could have gone." Gus added. "The case must wait. We have more important matters. Come with me men!" Shawn said dramatically. The whole gang, including Mr. Pudding, went to the SBPD.

-SBPD-

"I got a lead on the case. Turns out that our witness saw a blocky creature that looked like Steve go into the club." Juliet explained to Chief Vick. "And Steve is?" the chief asked. "He is a blocky human creature who is friends with Spencer and Guster." Lassie explained. "Oh. Do we have a rough sketch?" the chief then asked. She looked at both detectives before she spotted Shawn and company entering the room. "Yes. The witness claimed that the guy had white eyes and a red cape." Juliet said. She handed over the sketch to the chief. "Wait... Does the guy look like me by any chance?" Steve asked. Mr. Pudding began to growl softly. "Yeah. Do you know the guy?" Juliet asked Steve.

"Notch calls him Herobrine. Herobrine is known to be the one who has dark magic and wants to take over Minecraft. The guy has a huge army. It is comprised of the most wicked and evil mobs in the whole world. Spiders, skeletons, zombies, enderman, witches, slimes, and the worst one of all creepers." Steve explained in a hushed tone. These are the mobs that Steve is aware that Herobrine has. The dude could have more mobs. The case is closed and another one opens.

"If the killer is this Herobrine person, then we must stop him." Chief Vick said sternly. She looked at each of them. "Who in the world is Notch?" Gus asked looking confused. "Notch is our god. He is the one who created our world." Steve said in a "don't you know that" tone. "That must mean..." Shawn began to put the pieces together. He started to squat and then stand up straight. He did it for a bit. "Nick must have found Herobrine! Lassie. You know Nick the best around. Has he talked about him?" Shawn asked as he continued. "No. I don't think so." Lassie said honestly. He began to ponder. "Wait a second! When you and Gus went to the dog show, Nick came over here to the station. He was talking about a cold case that he is on." Lassie said. "The one about his dad?" Juliet asked. "Yeah. Yeah! That one. Nick believes that Herobrine is the one that killed his dad." Lassie said getting excited. "How is is possible that a teen finds Herobrine before any of us?" Chief Vick asked. She did her best to understand what was going on. "Did Nick give you a place?" Shawn asked as he finally stopped. "Yes! And I know where. Follow me!" Lassie said excitedly. The whole group, except for Chief Vick, followed Lassie.

-Abandoned werehouse-

Lassie eventually led the group to an abandoned warehouse. It was just a few minutes away from the dance club. "Should we get back up?" Juliet asked. "Yes. Spencer. Guster. You two stay here with Steve. Let the big guns handle it." Lassie said in a strict tone. Lassie and Juliet left after Juliet called for back up. There was an explosion that was very loud. Juliet and Lassie keep their cool as they entered the building.

"We should go in." Shawn suggested. "No. No. Lassie told us to stay here." Gus objected. "I could go in. I don't think I can die." Steve suggested. "What do you mean you think you can't die?!" Gus asked sounding harsh. "Well... when I get killed by hostile mobs or natural causes, I just respawn. I normally do that with a bed around." Steve tried to explain. He forgot to mention about dying by silly mistakes. "You may have infinite lives back at you word, but how do you know it will work here?" Gus asked. Shawn eyed the place trying to look for a place to enter. Mr. Pudding began trotting towards the place. Shawn followed the canine. "I don't, but I have to try." Steve said sounding angry. "I still say no. What about you Shawn?" Gus turned to Shawn. Shawn was gone. "Shawn? Shawn?" Gus looked frantically. "There he is. And he is with Mr. Pudding." Steve pointed with his blocky fingers. "Man... Why did he have to do this?" Gus asked a rhetorical question. He and Steve followed Shawn into the warehouse.

TBC.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych (TV show) or Minecraft. I only own my OCs. Enjoy**

* * *

 **Episode four:** The Choice

("I know, You know" song by The Friendly Indians plays)

In between the lines there's a lot of obscurity  
I'm not inclined to resign to maturity  
If it's all right, then you're all wrong  
Why dance around to the same down song  
You'd rather run when you can't crawl  
I know you know that I'm not telling the truth  
I know you know they just don't have any proof  
Embrace the deception, learn how to bend  
Your worst inhibitions tend to psych you out in the end  
I know, you know  
I know, you know

(Song ends)

-Abandoned werehouse-

Shawn, Gus, Steve, and Mr. Pudding were carefully treading inside this place. It had a handful of hostile mobs. "Don't make a sound and try to go very slowly." Steve said in a harsh whisper. Shawn rolled his eyes. The psychic knew what he was doing. Shawn accidentally tripped over a wrench and knocked out a few conveniently placed empty water gallons. The hostile mobs looked over to the sound. "Hey! We mean you no harm." Shawn said very slowly. The creepers, zombies, spiders, and skeletons all started to attack Shawn. Steve used his diamond sword to deflect some of the arrows. "Get out!" Steve yelled. Gus and Shawn ran for their lives. Mr. Pudding followed them. "AHHH!" Gus and Shawn both yelled like girls.

The duo kept running until they bumped into a mutant zombie. The zombie made a low growl. Mr. Pudding attacked the zombie with all of his might. The zombie tossed Mr. Pudding like a sack of potatoes. Gus and Shawn became cornered by the mutant. Hunter came out of nowhere and faked to explode. The zombie flinched, making it look away. Once a few seconds had passed, the zombie looked up. Shawn, Gus, and Mr. Pudding were gone.

Meanwhile, Steve had been fighting the whole time. He did his best not to die. But alas! He was outnumbered. The hostile mobs pinned him down. They tied his arms and took away his sword. There was a slow clap. "Well. Well. Well. Look whom we have here. If it isn't the original blockhead." Herobrine smiled and looked very daunting. Steve glared at Herobrine. Two zombies held him in a kneeling position. "Release me!" he hissed. Herobrine punched Steve hard in the stomach. "Uff!" Steve said as he felt the pain. The mobs cheered.

"Silence! I have come for what I am looking for." Herobrine said loudly. The mobs became quiet. Above, a man was being lowered to the floor via chains. It was Nick wrapped up in chains. "Welp! I guess you won." Nick said cheerfully. He looked unharmed and rather calm. Nick spotted Lassie and Juliet in one corner. He then sensed that Gus, Shawn, Hunter, and Mr. Pudding were in the other corner. "I still couldn't believe my eyes when I fought you in that ugly office. When your parents asked ME to kill your foster family... I could hardly wait. But, I only got your dad." Herobrine said giving a sneer. Nick tilted his head. "I don't care." he said sounding unemotional. "What? How can you not care about your family!?" Herobrine yelled at him and almost slapped Nick. Nick did not flinch. "I don't know why my biological parents put you up to this, but did they ask you to kill me too?" Nick asked. He did not seem scared. "Of course not. I brought you here to witness this world come crumbling down, along with mine, and yours as well. Your parents promised me that I would be able to rule all three." Herobrine said rather haughtily. He backed off. Nick blinked. "So?" was his reply. "Do you really not care what I am about to do?" Herobrine asked. He was getting tired of Nick's weirdness. "No. Not really. Then again. I can't feel anything." Nick said sounding very unemotional. He was getting tired. "What?" Herobrine raised an eyebrow.

Nick broke free from the chains. He grabbed Herobrine by the neck. Nick held the blocky man as close to him as he could. Tension filled the air. "I can't feel any emotions. I can't feel love, sad, angry, jealousy, fear... you get the idea. But, most important that most normal humans can feel is regret. When I snap you neck, I won't feel regret." Nick said very coldly. Without hesitation, Nick killed Herobrine on the spot by snapping his neck. Herobrine did not even manage to have a say in the event. The mobs stared at Nick. Nick looked at them with coldness in his eyes. Nick began to walk forwards. His emotionless state gave him a look of seriousness.

"Nick! Stop what you are doing!" Lassie yelled from his spot. Lassie was visible from his corner. Juliet also popped up. The two had their weapons drawn out. "Stop? I have been trying to stop since the day I was born! I wanted to feel something for the people that I care about. But no! My biological parents just had to make a freak out of me!" Nick said raising his voice. He began to slay the mobs with a crowbar he pick up from the ground. "Nick! This is not helping anyone. Please stop harming the weird blocky creatures!" Shawn yelled. He began to descend down the stairs. Shawn was followed by everyone else. "The creatures you see here are evil, Shawn. They are the ones who invaded your home. These mobs deserved to be punished." Nick said coldly. He kept swinging. Mobs tried to escape, but death was inevitable. Steve tried to free himself from the restraints. Mr. Pudding helped out his master. "Nick. I am tell you one last time as your 'cousin'. Stand down." Lassie pointed the gun at Nick. Hunter gave a worried look at Nick. "S-stop." Hunter said in a worried tone. "I have no choice." Nick said as he lunged himself towards Lassie. Lassie shot off three bullets. Nick teleported out just in time.

"This doesn't make any sense! Why is Nick acting this way?" Juliet asked in a panicked tone. She had Lassie's back as they tried to find Nick. Shawn started to have his visions. Except they weren't really the vision he normally sees. Shawn was in a dark room. There was no light. Not at first. Shawn began to walk around. He then found a strange looking object. There was a red heat on top of an upside-down white heart. In the middle was a diamond with blue to the left, yellow at the bottom, green on the right, and red on top. The white heart all of the sudden became surrounded by these black bubbles. Shawn tried to stop it from happening.

"Don't touch it!" It was a man and woman. They emerged from the darkness. The man had blue eyes, and smooth blond hair with a small spike. He was wearing a grey shirt, blue jeans, a belt, black shoes, and an open white sweater with yellow at the middle. "My name is Bill and this is my wife, Jade." The man said gently. Jade has black curly hair, a purple dress with a black ribbon, dark purple boots, a brown hat with a red flower and black ribbon, and green eyes. "Where am I?" Shawn asked. "This is where we keep our son's... SOUL. This thing allows him to feel emotions." Jade said rather hesitantly. She made her way to the strange heart. "Where are my friends? Also, what kind of parents get rid of their son's emotions?" Shawn said criticizing them. "They are safe. I had Lucifer stop time for a bit. We are gods, Shawn. We have to do what is best for our children." Bill said calmly. Jade touched the heart making it more bubbly than it already is. "Nick will get this back when the time is right. It will be when the second curse has been active." Jade said turning away from the heart. Shawn looked at them as if they were crazy. "Second curse?" was all Shawn could ask. "Our first born was chosen to be the god of destruction. The second curse forces Nick to destroy his own universe." Bill said walking towards Shawn. "Once Nick has destroyed the universe, we plan to build a utopia." Jade said eagerly. She went over to her husband.

"That is insane. More insane that what is currently going on. You can't force a teen to destroy an entire universe. No wonder he is acting out." Shawn pointed out. He was getting ready to leave this strange place. "It is not insane. Nick is doing what we always wanted to do. We will be very proud of him. Then we must get his others siblings. Poor child probably does not even know about his siblings." Jade frowned at the thought. "I won't let you get away. I am a great psychic! I will stop you from abusing Nick." Shawn said angrily. "We already have." Bill said with a smile. And just like that, Shawn was back at the warehouse.

TBC.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych (TV show) or Minecraft. I only own my OCs. Enjoy**

* * *

 **Episode four (part 2):** The Choice and the Aftermath

-Nick's POV-

Shawn, Gus, Lassie, and Juliet (along with anyone who I met) have completely forgotten about me. They have also forgotten about Steve and the blocky creatures. Their memories were erased by my biological mother. Steve, Mr. Pudding, Hunter, and the other blocky creatures went back to their own world. Steve takes care of Hunter now.

Hunter became the first creeper to talk in English and to become known for his piano abilities. Hunter has no recollection of how he learned either. It does no pain me to see these people, who cared about me, to act as if nothing has happened. Lassie and Shawn bickering over their cases. Gus finally went after tap dancing as a hobby. Juliet is still herself. Steve becoming Hunter's music agent. Mr. Pudding still chases cats. Herobrine was revived by Notch the second Steve went back home. I have watched them from my laptop on my earth. It is not creepy at all. They do not know I placed cameras on them before I left. It is almost as if I am watching some kind of drama TV show.

That aside, Bill revived my father. Jade erased my family's memories of me. I don't care really. I asked her to do so. After discovering what I am supposed to be, I became more cold then before. I did not care if my friends and family forgot about me. I do not care if I am a tool in the eyes of Bill and the other gods. I do not care about my biological family. I do not care about my brother and two sisters that Bill introduced me to. I do not care at all. So much so, that I destroyed the entire universe of Earth 15.

There is just a gray-ish void left. The gods suspended all life forms in these purple-ish bubbles. The life forms are in a state of sleep. They are to be burned and turned to ashes. The gods plan to create a utopia. They are celebrating at the moment. I am the odd one out. I decide to take a stroll in the void. I walked what felt like hours until I stumbled upon a man. It was an old man. He seems to be the only life form that is not in the bubbles. I head over to him.

"Did your bubble pop, sir?" I ask him. The man turned around in panic. He has black hair in a bowler-shaped haircut, grey eyes, a white and gray striped shirt (makes him look like some kind of referee), light blue pants, and dark blue shoes. The man has a walking cane in his left hand. In his right, he has a black beanie. "N-No. I was just contemplating my life." the man said quickly. He seemed a bit pale. He did not look lost and seem to know what just occurred. "I'm Nick and welcome to the void." I said forcing a chuckle. I extend my hand to this man. "I'm Mandy, the author." Mandy said looking at me. He did not shake my hand. How rude! I retrieved my hand. "Author? You some kind of writer." I asked him. I should have asked him why he has a name of the opposite gender.

"No. This is going to sound crazy. Plus I am not supposed to tell anyone. I am breaking a rule here. But I must make an exception." Mandy said sternly. I look at him in an odd way. "Out with it already. I am getting board." I said jokingly. I am practically forcing myself to act like everything is okay. "I can control people." Mandy said bluntly. I can tell the guy is not joking. Looking at him, he might at well be my grandpa. "Okay, Mr. Author. If you can control people's lives, then why did you not stop the person who destroyed the entire universe." I asked him sounding a bit harsh. Mandy took a deep breath. "I haven't controlled anyone since what I did to my character. It happen before you were born, Nick." he said with sad eyes. I let him talk for bit. I pulled out two folding chairs from my VI box. I umm... might have taken some things before I destroyed the entire universe. Don't judge me.

"Thanks" Mandy said as he and I sat down. "I made Bill and Jade to be the perfect couple. The stories were fun and there was always adventure. I thought it would be harmless to make them villains for a bit. I forced them to be someone they are not. Bill and Jade became corrupted. They convinced Lucy the goddess of weather, Lucifer the god of time, and Nebula, their once enemy. They could not convince me or the god of destruction or goddess of sea to make a utopia. Together, the gods killed the last god of destruction and sea. They planted a tree where their children would emerge. Bill and the other gods wanted their children to be the ones to continue their work once they are gone." Mandy explained. He gripped his cane and threw it as far as he could. To my recent knowledge, gods here live up to be 1,000 years old. I could already tell what he was going to tell me. "You did not expect your creations to do something so drastic without your permission." I said sounding rather intelligent. "Yes. I tried to stop them. I really did. But, the god killed my daughter and her family. Rachel, Mary, and Ron were all dead. Except for her youngest daughter, Kathy. Kathy miraculously survived that day. I found her hidden very well. Nebula 'resurrected' her family that same day by making monsters fill in that role. I had to take her in. I made her hometown a safe haven for her. I have not told Kathy the truth about her family. All Kathy has known is Pokemon for practically her entire life. The gods have found them. They want Kathy go get away from her safe haven, so they can give her a new memories." he continued. He looked at the ground for a long period of time. "I could make sure that she becomes nothing like you or becomes evil." I said with a hint of mystery.

-Author's POV-

Mandy looked up at Nick. His eye widen in horror at first. He hesitated. "Fine. If she starts to become like me or strays off the path of good, then do it." Mandy said with his voice sounding cold. He knows who Nick Green is. He knows what Nick means. If Kathy did anything that Mandy mentioned, then Nick has the blessings to kill her. "Should I get you and your wife too?" Nick asked with a smirk. Mandy never mentioned he had a wife. He was taken aback. "N-No! I don't want you to do that to us." Mandy objected quickly. Nick smile faded. "Fine then. But until then, I will accompany your grand-daughter on her journeys." Nick said finally getting up.

"You always have a choice, even when there seems to be none." Mandy said as Nick was leaving. Mandy knows that Nick feels as if his life is not in his control. Nick did not turn around. "I'll convince the gods to restore the universe exactly how it was." Nick said. He left.

Three months passed and the universe was restored. Everything was exactly the same. Nick began his journey to find Kathy. Mandy had given Nick the direction to the safe haven. He had a plan forming in his head. He called it Plan Z.

 **The End.**


End file.
